User blog:Raffine2014/The Rules for Ice Crown War3 Discord Server
A Long time we know about something things, Here i've made the rules before join Ice Crown War3. Do you know what Ice Crown means? Ice Crown is the Melee Game for Warcraft III, which it was prepared When installing Warcraft III as well, and it was made by Blizzard Entertainment, and for Official Map. The Ice Crown have been Started in 2013 for the First Beta Release, This was probably having Reissue for next Release in future. Where can get Invite Link? It's Simple, All the way to do is you must go to my wiki here: Ice Crown War3#Joining a Server The Invite Link can seen here as the blue word says This Server, You will be prompted to invite server. NOTE: If you want Copy invite link, Right click at the blue word says This Server, and click Copy Link Address (Chrome). Find the Circle Plus, and you will prompted says "Oh, Another Server Huh?", Click Join and paste here the server: https://discord.gg/yKH8uUR To Anyone People who watched Aikatsu, Pretty Rhythm, and PriPara, Feel free Ask on Message Wall me Here. How do i put My Anime List Link Profile? If you are interested, please post it on #myanimelist-profiles, And we will check it out to see Profile on My Anime List, and Send Friend Request. Only My anime list profiles have link, for example: profile/AyamiOoruri29 Use the myanimelist.net Website to put it. Do i am going Advertise invite server link? Please do not Advertise about invite link, If you notice on WikiTopix Server, You will see if Dyno Bot have deleted message for any channels. If the Reason is Invite Link, then Deleted, so No Advertise about any server, which in case will working to Partner Servers that included. Posting Fanarts If you have good idea finding fanarts, go to #images-and-fanarts, Anything you want post fanarts such as Pretty Rhythm, Love Live, PriPara, Aikatsu, and Re:Zero, Fairy Tail, and other. Not only Anime Discussion Category, so i recommend put it on images and fanarts channel. Contributing Ice Crown Server Wiki About lot many Wanted Pages, We will need help to get more pages by reaching thousands article pages. If you wish want edit, please go here and choose anything you want. Because it was Thousand wanted Pages that i need, So we are handle it. See here what i want doing some added pages. But Remember, Read the Guidelines Style before creating or edit the wiki. Affiliating Wiki Message wall me here. Anime Server? Decide us, if you know my server means, I made crossover with Pretty Rhythm, PriPara, Aikatsu, Warcraft, as well including Android Games. Because i know you want join it, so please let know about server is mean. The Ice Crown was Started during 2013 for First Beta Release, which it was over 65,000 Beta Testers who downloaded on Epicwar. That's all for the rules, please message wall me if there's something solution. Thanks. Category:Blog posts